hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4
''**Told from the Point of View of Haymitch Abernathy** Its been maybe 6 months since the bombing and we have a new baby. Can you beieve that, I mean yeah I'm glad she's here, but parenting for one was hard enough but the great thing about this is that my daughter Valerian is actually home instead of being at my former students' house with her boyfriend. I'm not calling him bad at least not yet but she is ''always with him. I smile as Veneka comes into the room with our baby, she sits down and I hug her. Together we look at our baby daughter, she's beautiful. I can't believe it she's got my hair, wow, look at the situation I'm in now. Years ago I was in a Hunger Games, then I found the bottle... Then I meet Katnip and Peeta. Years ago I almost died, years ago I lost my family that's why I never wanted one, a family. I thought they were only another thing for the Capitol to take. But after the bombing all rebelion plans were squashed and they had a Capitol Quarter Quell, I got 20 bucks then used that for some cheat White Liquor and a 2 small things or Morphlings for the wife and daughter. Oh yeah sometimes I forget she's an addict, wow, we're horrible parents aren't we. But she insists we are good parents and I hope we are, I mean we got a new baby to stil raise. Just then she raises up her little arms and smiles at me, I take her and hold her close. Just then Valerian comes in caring paper grocery bags, I can hear the clinks of the liquor and I hear the chime of the Morphling. She's 15 and already buying liquor and morphling, what does that say about us. Veneka gets up to help Valerian with the groceries while I hold Lily. Valerian comes and sits next to me, I hand Lily to her and I get up to get something to drink. I smile and put my hand on Veneka's hip when she goes into the kitchen I can't help but smile, things did turn out pretty good. Just then there's a knock at the door, I get it and am shocked to see that its my niece River. She smiles and comes in followed by her family, I shake my head and let them in. I give her a hug and she whispers our private little joke "Hello my dear, precious Uncle Haymitch" I laugh because sometimes I can't believe she is my niece, then again sister and I never looked much alike. Me with my dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she Mina with her brown hair and eyes. The good old days, ha I find I'm getting more of those now a days. My life is pretty good well its miles better then it was years ago, I've got a good, gorgious, caring wife and 2 beautiful daughters. I smile and sit down with my family. River, Talise and Ashley are talking about throwing the next party, it will take some time maybe 7 months from now. Read More: Episode 5